Guardian
by XxFatallyVenomousxX
Summary: "It's not fair!" Sakura screamed, shoving through the crowd that had showed up to watch the show. She broke through and jumped next Naruto to prevent him from getting hit. WARNING: OOC! Rated T just in case :x Oh, and, first Naruto FanFic, wewt wewt! Please review!


**Hey guys. This randomly struck me while watching Naruto Shippuden (Episode where Naruto is trying to cut the waterfall with his wind chakra, doing all of this SHIRTLESS :'D *fangirling*) So yeah. Here yuh go kitties.**

**WARNING: OOC! Read at your own risk, just putting that out there.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto or Naruto Shippuden don't belong to me!**

Naruto threw his head back and a pained, earsplitting screech escaped his throat. He thrashed around violently, his headband shaking loose and clattering to the ground, his blood red eyes wide. He desperately yanked at the cold iron chains on his wrists and ankles. Chakra was coiled around the chains, preventing him from breaking them. That same chakra was also hurting him. A seal was placed on his Nine-Tails chakra, so there was absolutely no escape from the pain. Only a little had managed to seep past, giving him the striking red eyes, flared whiskers and sharp teeth and nails. Naruto's spiky blond hair was drenched in sweat and fell into his eyes, which were screaming for help as the people of the village started picking up stones to throw at him.

"It's not _fair_!" Sakura screamed, shoving through the crowd that had showed up to watch the show. She broke through and jumped next Naruto to prevent him from getting hit with rocks.

"Who do you think you are? You did this to him out of pure _greed_! Do you think he wanted this?!" Sakura spat and flung her index finger out to indicate Naruto. "You did this because you wanted power, and then you do this to him? You abandoned him when he needed someone the most! You hated him and frowned upon him! What is _wrong_ with you people?!"

"He nearly killed the Hokage!" a nasty man yelled from the crowd.

"It's not his fault! Do you think he had any control over it? He doesn't even remember it! It wasn't him, it was the Nine Tails!" Sakura shrieked.

Naruto had gone seven tails when some of the Akatsuki members, including Deidara, Itachi, Kisame and Konan, infiltrated the Hidden Leaf and threatened to kill several of the Anbu Black Ops Ninjas, Academy senseis, and the Hokage's assistant, Shizune. After Naruto had killed Deidara and driven off Hidan and Konan, he was still angry and up to almost eight tails. Tsunade stepped in and tried to calm him down, but he hurt her with one of his claws, slicing her shoulder and infecting her with Nine Tails chakra. Luckily, Sakura had grabbed her and pulled her away from the scene to heal her while Yamato was called in to suppress the chakra and calm him down. Now that the Hokage and Shizune and most of the Sensei's and Black Ops members were in the hospital, the villagers were outraged at him for injuring the Hokage, even though it wasn't his fault.

Naruto was horrified with himself when Yamato informed him that HE hurt Tsunade, not Deidara or Hidan or any of the other Akatsuki members. The people didn't buy it and took it upon themselves to punish him.

Naruto screamed out in pain as someone sent another spike of chakra through him.

"Stop it! You're HURTING HIM!" Sakura's last screech hurt everyone's ears.

"That's the point, little girl!" Some guy spat. He threw a rock at Naruto. It hit him in the cheek, cutting the skin open. He cried out in pain, turning his face away.

Soon villagers were throwing rocks back and forth at the Jinchuuriki. _Crap! They're gonna keep throwing these things, eventually he'll be stoned to death!_ Sakura thought. _If they kill him the Nine Tails will return! And I'll lose Naruto forever!_ Sakura noticed how much it clenched her heart and brought stinging tears to her eyes at the very thought of Naruto dying. She couldn't do anything about it. She wasn't about to beat the crap out of all of these people. No good to weave a genjutsu. Only one thing to do.

Sakura jumped in front of Naruto, landing on her knees and throwing her arms straight out bending them slightly backwards to protect the tortured teen. She kept her head down and eyes shut, waiting for the shower of stones to hit her.

"Move, girl!"

"You want to die too?"

"What does it matter? If the little brat wants to protect the bastard behind her, let her! She deserves to die for taking _it's _side!"

The first rock hit her shoulder. The next her leg, her neck. Sakura heard a bubbling sound behind her. She looked over her shoulder at Naruto, only to see the dreaded, brilliant orange chakra making a coating around him, and forming a tail. _Shit. The Nine Tails Cloak. How'd it get past the Seal?_

Now she was in danger from both sides. Naruto, who could rarely control the chakra when it came to tails, and the villagers and stones at the other. _The longer he's angry, the more tails__._

More rocks hit her. Naruto released a low growl from the back of his throat. She didn't dare move though, she had to protect Naruto, no matter what. Let him toss her around like a rag doll, if it meant saving him from the pain.

Several rocks came at her, one hitting her forehead, the second next to her eye, her cheek. They were getting unfortunately accurate with their aim. Nevertheless, Sakura took all of this with silence, not even wincing when a rock hit her mouth and split her lip. A stone the size of a loaf of bread was chucked. It slammed down with force on Sakura's skull, and warm wetness quickly spread across her scalp and hair, the thick liquid flowing onto the ground next to her. Her vision went blurry and redness dripped down into her line of sight. Sakura fell to the side, landing on her arm. Blood pooled on the ground around her head and neck, seeping into the collar of her white medic shirt. Her vision quickly went hazy, and blackness touched the outer edges of her sight, closing in on the center.

The last thing she saw before she passed out was Naruto with six, turning into seven, tails stepping over her body and his teeth audibly grinding together and the remainder of his skin peeling off, to expose the under layer of black and red demon skin. _Please_, Sakura pleaded._ Be able to stop yourself_.

**Well that's it. Just a little something something. Yes, yes, I know, the villagers would NEVER lay their hands... or rocks... on Sakura or Naruto, even though some people hate Naruto still. They wouldn't stone him or anything like that. But, that's it. BTW, first Naruto fanfic, wewt wewt! Please review!**

**BYE!**


End file.
